


Crypto x Reader Headcanon Compilation

by legends_of_apex



Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader, headcanons, others are not, some of these are explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex
Summary: Just a small compilation of all my Crypto x Reader headcanons that have already been posted on my Tumblr! Some of these are NSFW, others are not but the chapters that do include NSFW are named accordingly :D Reader is gender-neutral
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Series: Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820755
Kudos: 34





	1. Soft Headcanons

  * Wears contacts during the games for ease movement and swaps them out for his glasses the second he gets in the door. They’re slightly tinted yellow to reduce eyestrain from him staring at screens all day but that doesn’t stop his eyes from getting sore or his head from aching. It’s easy to tell when he has a headache as his face scrunches up and he looks like he’s permanently wincing. It’s around then that you would usually suggest he take a break. Can’t see for shit without his glasses or contacts, especially in the dark, so you often feel him doing careful grabby hands with his arm around you until he finds your hand to hold.



  * Run your fingers through his hair and he melts. It’s so soothing to him, even if you do mess up the parting he carefully combs every morning. Braid his hair into french braids and he’ll leave them there until he has to go to sleep. Gently run your nails over his scalp and Crypto.exe has stopped working.



  * Speaking of sleep, he often goes to bed extremely late as he’s up all night hacking or doing god knows what on his PC. If you prefer sleeping earlier, that’s cool, he’ll just quietly join you later. Sometimes his body cries out for an early night anyway. After a match, he definitely passes out a lot quicker. If it’s been a particularly bad match he’ll probably trudge into the room, see you sitting on your bed reading a book and just plonk himself down beside you or hug you the moment he sees you. Post-match cuddles are about the only time he gets a peaceful sleep. He doesn’t have much difficulty actually getting to sleep but has some issues with nightmares whether fuelled by the games, his sister or paranoia about being found out. Holds you especially tight after he’s a nightmare, probably with his drone posed at the door as a safety measure to keep his mind at ease. 



  * In private, hugs are a must for him. He loves hugging you from behind and nuzzling his face into your hair. Similarly, absolutely adores it when you do the same to him and clasp your hands around his middle. It makes him feel super safe. If you’re cold, he’ll stuff his hands in his jacket pocket and open his arms wide for you, then he’d wrap you up in his warmth. Speaking of his jacket he has probably placed it around your shoulders when you’ve fallen asleep on the couch or are cold about a hundred times. You look so cute in it that he can’t but give in when you ask to wear it. Crypto also feels incredibly safe when you hold him at night, but he especially loves having you in his arms. Having the peace of mind that you’re there, that you’re both okay does wonders for his piece of mind.



  * Loves it when you absentmindedly trace over the anti-facial recognition implants on his face, neck and chest. He hates that he has to wear them but it makes him feel a bit better knowing that you find them so interesting to trace. It’s also incredibly soothing to him, especially when you trace over the ones on his chest.



  * Crypto kissing your forehead or hair is his way of physically saying he loves you. Kissing your forehead is usually the first thing he does after a match and the last thing he does before he leaves for one. He kisses the back of your hand a lot too. Actually kissing your lips isn’t rare for him at all and he will accept any and all kisses you have to give but there’s something about pressing his lips to your forehead that just seems more intimate to him. 




	2. Post-Match Headcanons with a Legend!Reader

  * If you’re just back from a match that he wasn’t competing in, your ass is getting carried to the bathroom as soon as he sees you’re okay and gives you a near bone-crushing hug. Knowing you can be revived as many times as you like in the games doesn’t compare with actually seeing you get killed or even just injured. There’s always a tiny, knawing itch deep down within every participant in the games that one day, one of them might not be able to be revived by the Syndicate. Their medical technology was advanced but there was always a chance that it might not be advanced enough one day. So every time you see each other alive and well after a match its a relief.



  * Crypto would scoop you up in his arms and carefully carry you to the bathroom, setting you down on the edge of the tub. He knows how numbing the games can be and knows you probably won’t be able to do much for a few hours afterwards, similar to how he is post-match. He’d run the water for you until it’s the perfect temperature before gently unlacing your shoes, rolling down your socks and helping you out of the rest of your games gear. If you want to have a shower, he would step in with you and get to work on washing your hair first whilst you’d likely cling to him for stability, too exhausted to properly stand up on your own. If you’d prefer a bath then he would help you settle down in the tub, his finger swirling through the water every so often to make sure it’s still warm enough for you. His touch would be so gentle as he washed the dirt and blood away from your skin, fretting over each tiny scratch or bruise and whispering to you about how you’re okay, that you’re done for another few days at least, that he’s got you. 



  * When you’re finished, he would wrap you up in the biggest, fluffiest towel you have and lead to your bedroom where he’d already have the softest pair of pyjamas you own or one of his shirts for you to change into whilst he cleans up the bathroom and sets your games gear away properly. 



  * You would order take-out for the two of you and just sit for the rest of the day watching whatever was on the tv or reading a book together. This is really the only time Crypto is definitely not going to be hacking away at his computer. He knows you need him right now and there won’t be any new information to decipher since he wasn’t participating in the games that day anyways. He’s happy with whatever you want to do. Whether you fall asleep ten minutes into watching a film or you want to stay up all night and talk about what happened during your match, Crypto would be there for you with open ears and open arms.




	3. NSFW Headcanons

  * Crypto is a very giving lover, he lives to make you feel as good as he can. He’s also pretty versatile so sometimes all he wants to do is take care of your needs but other times he just wants you to take care of him, but he’s always down for either.



  * Very soft, sleepy morning sex with Crypto where you were both a little too tired the night before is a common occurrence. He’s incredibly cuddly and just wants to hold you whilst gently humping his hips against yours. He loves to have you sprawled out on his chest, drawing soft little moans out of you. His fingertips gently pressing into the plump flesh of your hips as he ever so slightly lifts your hips only to pull them back against his own. Your growing anticipation as you gain a new lease of energy and sit yourself up so your elbows rest on either side of his head atop the pillow and slowly rock your hips with his. The way he would bite his lip and gaze up at you as you drag your fingers through his hair?



  * Speaking of hair, lightly tug this man’s hair and he Is A Mess! Run your fingers through it and tug on it while you’re riding him and the moan you’ll draw out of him will be priceless. Bury your fingers in his hair whilst he’s going down on you (which he absolutes LOVES to do btw) his eyes will likely flutter closed in the pleasure of it all. As I said before, Crypto lives for making you feel loved and like you’re the most precious gem on earth because you are to him. He hasn’t had anyone close to him since the Syndicate ruined his life so he’s going to let you know just how much he loves and appreciates you in any way that he can (which includes A Lot of foreplay btw). Also, he’s touch starved as hell so every little touch you give him is savoured more than he ever lets on.



  * He’s not particularly confident about his looks, especially since he had to go through such a rapid change from his old life so he might need a little reassurance on that front. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Please touch this boi’s chest!!! The lines where his skin meets the prosthetics? Yes, please. Also loves it when you kiss his chest, neck or jaw during sex. It’s like the cherry on top and makes him feel extra loved.



  * Post-match shower sex is probably a thing with him but he’s SO careful because he doesn’t want you to slip or anything. Loves it when you wash his hair for him whilst he washes any grime out of yours and being the absolute dork he is, probably drops a blob of suds on your nose or around your chin before laughing to himself and washing it off for you. Shortly before your legs are hooked around his hips and you’re pulling him down for a kiss.



  * As much as Crypto would love to just lay with you after sex, he’s probably scooping you in arms once you’ve both caught your breath and setting you down outside the bathroom door so you can get cleaned up. He’d go and get you both some water and re-make the bed for you both for when you come back. After the two of you are cleaned up, you’d probably slip on one of his black nightshirts and crawl into bed beside him. Crypto would open his arms for you and let you snuggle into him or would also be up for you to hold him as well. Either way, he’s happy. As long as you’re comfortable and feel safe and protected, he’s happy. But he definitely loves how you cling to him before you fall asleep, it’s incredibly comforting to him and helps him get to sleep without much issue. Before you go to sleep though, you both talk for a little while until one of you taps out due to tiredness. If he’s sleepy as heck, which he gets after sex quite often, he tends to get a little delirious and unconsciously slip between languages whilst mumbling about how much he loves you to the point where you’ve learned to just smile and press a kiss to his jaw and listen to what he’s saying regardless of if it’s coherent.




End file.
